Dedicated Hero
Ability:'Wisdom '''Hit Die:'1d6 'Action Points:'Dedicated heroes gain a number of action points equal to 5 + one-half their character level, rounded down, at 1st level and every time they attain a new level in this class. 'Class Skills:'The Dedicated hero’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Craft (pharmaceutical, visual art, writing) (Int), Gamble (Wis), Investigate (Int), Knowledge (arcane lore, art, behavioral sciences, business, civics, current events, earth and life sciences, history, physical sciences, popular culture, streetwise, tactics, technology, theology and philosophy) (Int), Listen (Wis), Profession (Wis), Read/Write Language (none), Sense Motive (Wis), Speak Language (none), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), and Treat Injury (Wis). Also, the starting occupation the hero selects can provide additional class skills to choose from. '''Skill Points at 1st Level:(5 + Int modifier) x4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level:'5 + Int modifier. Starting Feats In addition to the two feats all characters get at 1st level, a Dedicated hero begins play with the Simple Weapons Proficiency feat. Class Features The following are class features of the Dedicated hero. Talents At 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level, the Dedicated hero selects a talent from the following talent trees. Some trees have a set order that must be followed, while others provide a list to choose from. As long as the hero qualifies, he or she can select freely from any and all talent trees. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Empathic Talent Tree The Dedicated hero’s innate talents give him or her a great capacity for empathy. '''Empathy:'The Dedicated hero has a knack for being sensitive to the feelings and thoughts of others without having those feelings and thoughts communicated in any objectively explicit manner. This innate talent provides a bonus on checks involving interaction skills (Bluff, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Perform, and Sense Motive), provided the hero spends at least 1 minute observing his or her target prior to making the skill check. The bonus is equal to the hero’s Dedicated level. 'Improved Aid Another:'The Dedicated hero’s bonus on attempts to aid another increases by +1 on a successful aid another check. This talent can be selected multiple times, each time increasing the bonus by +1. 'Prerequisite:'Empathy. 'Intuition:'The Dedicated hero has an innate ability to sense trouble in the air. The Dedicated hero can make a Will saving throw (DC 15). On a successful save, the hero gets a hunch that everything is all right, or the hero gets a bad feeling about a specific situation, based on the GM’s best guess relating to the circumstances. This talent is usable a number of times per day equal to the character’s Dedicated level. 'Prerequisite:'Empathy. Healing Talent Tree The Dedicated hero has a talent for healing. 'Healing Knack: '''The hero has a knack for the healing arts. The hero receives a +2 bonus on all Treat Injury skill checks. '''Healing Touch 1:'The Dedicated hero’s ability to restore damage with a medical kit or perform surgery with a surgery kit increases by +2 hit points. 'Prerequisite:'Healing knack. '''Healing Touch 2: The Dedicated hero’s ability to restore damage with a medical kit or perform surgery with a surgery kit increases by +2 hit points, which stacks with healing touch 1 for a total of +4 hit points. Prerequisites:'Healing knack, healing touch 1. Insightful Talent Tree The Dedicated hero’s innate insightfulness serves her well. '''Skill Emphasis: '''The Dedicated hero chooses a single skill and receives a +3 bonus on all checks with that skill. This bonus does not allow the hero to make checks for a trained-only skill if the hero has no ranks in the skill. '''Aware:'The Dedicated hero is intuitively aware of his or her surroundings. The hero adds his or her base Will saving throw bonus to Listen or Spot checks to avoid surprise. 'Prerequisite:'Skill emphasis. 'Faith: '''The Dedicated hero has a great deal of faith. It might be faith in self, in a higher power, or in both. This unswerving belief allows the Dedicated hero to add his or her Wisdom modifier to the die roll whenever the hero spends 1 action point to improve the result of an attack roll, skill check, saving throw, or ability check. '''Prerequisite:'Skill emphasis. '''Cool Under Pressure: The Dedicated hero selects a number of skills equal to 3 + the hero’s Wisdom modifier. When making a check with one of these skills, the Dedicated hero can take 10 even when distracted or under duress. Prerequisite':'Skill emphasis plus either faith or aware. Bonus Feats At 2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, and 10th level, the Dedicated hero gains a bonus feat. This feat must be from this list, and the Dedicated hero must meet any prerequisites. Advanced Firearms Proficiency, Alertness, Archaic Weapons Proficiency, Attentive, Blind-Fight, Deceptive, Educated, Far Shot, Iron Will, Medical Expert, Meticulous, Surgery, Track, Weapon Focus.